overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Great Forest of Tob
Great Forest of Tob (トブの大森林) or more commonly referred to as Tob Forest is a dense woodland area located at the southern borders of Re-Estize Kingdom. Background Tob Forest is considered to be a hazardous place where only adventurers and explorers dare tread. Frontier villages such as Carne Village act as outposts for such expeditions to gather materials and resources necessary for magic casters and other clients. At one point in history, dark elves were once the original rulers of the Great Forest of Tob. They were then driven out of their homeland, when Zy'tl Q'ae came to make its home there. During the Evil Tree's hibernation interim, the forest was collectively ruled by a trio of three strong monsters called the Three Monsters. The period of their rule is estimated to be at least about two centuries long. Chronology The Undead King Arc The Great Tomb of Nazarick was transported to the New World, specifically underneath the grasslands area near the northern part of Tob forest. Momonga realized the situation that he was no longer in the game world and ordered a high alert status to all the Floor Guardians. He had Mare cover the walls of Nazarick and cast an illusion spell over the cemetery to conceal its presence. After learning more about this world from the local village and assisting the kingdom's strongest warrior, Gazef Stronoff, Momonga, rechristening himself as Ainz Ooal Gown, made it his goal to use the forest as his base of operations and seek out his fellow guild members.Overlord Volume 01 Epilogue The Dark Warrior Arc As Ainz goes out into the world under the alias of Momon, he leaves Albedo in-charge of Nazarick's defenses and has Aura explore and construct a safe house in the southern forest and recruit the local monsters that were willing to join Nazarick. Her activities force many wild demi-humans such as ogres and goblins to move out of the forest. While Ainz travels with the Swords of Darkness and Nfirea Bareare, they encountered the migrating demi-humans and eliminate them. He then learns of the existence of the Wise King of the Forest that rules the southern part of the Tob Forest.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey Thinking the beast to be a unique existence and wishing to raise his status as an adventurer, Ainz sets out to capture it. He sends out Aura to draw the creature out of its lair and combat him in one-to-one. Ainz discovers much to his disappointment the creature is merely a giant hamster. Although its strength is significantly higher than the kingdom's strongest warrior, it is quite inferior to the creatures Ainz commands. He easily subdues the beast with magic and contemplates on either destroying it or enslaving it. Upon hearing its pleas for mercy and reminding Ainz of fond memories about his former guildmates, Ainz spares the Wise King, making it his mount and pet. The Wise King is then rechristened as Hamsuke and becomes the first creature of the New World to join the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and with his inclusion, the area of the forest he commands becomes the territory of Nazarick.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest The Sealed Evil Tree Arc With the annexation of the Wise King of the Forest's former territory, the denizens of the southern Tob Forest live in relative fear of the invaders. Especially Aura, who nears completing the warehouse facility. Ainz Ooal Gown and Hamsuke, returns to the forest once more under his adventurer's alias, Momon, seeking a healing herb. He summons Aura to aid them in their search, as she had already scouted and mapped most of the geography of the forest. Upon discovery, it turns out that the herb Ainz is looking for is located in the northern forest, where an area of strangely dead trees and decaying plants exists. After traveling for hours, the trio had finally reached their destination being the northern forest. As they make camp, the three encounter a dryad by the name of Pinison Pol Perlia, who warns of the evil treant, Zy'tl Q'ae. As he is seemingly interested in the creature, Ainz decides to investigate it. Soon afterwards, the dryad then takes the trio to the area, where Aura was originally guiding them to. As it turns out the evil treant had been siphoning all the life force from the area in order to prepare for its awakening, which happens immediately when the group entered its lair. The creature is said to be quite impressive, as its health power far exceeding the range of even Aura's abilities. Seeing an opportunity for an experiment, Ainz summons the Floor Guardians and have them work cooperatively as a team to bring the monster down. The Floor Guardians execute Ainz's order, bringing Zy'tl Q'ae health low enough that Ainz deems it proper to use his mastery over magic to stop time and summon explosive meteors, decorating the tree monster like a Christmas tree. In the end, Zy'tl Q'ae is destroyed, as its potential threat to Ainz's base became voided and thus, bringing peace to the northern forest.Overlord Volume 04 Special Drama CD: The Sealed Evil Tree Arc The Two Leaders Arc Due to Momon's taming of the Wise King of the Forest, it is revealed that the villagers of Carne Village now can operate and forage the forest for its bounty with greater productivity. However, it also upset the power balance with the Three Monsters, with the disappearance of Hamsuke and the emergence of the Monument of Ruin, the two remaining lords of the forest and massing for war, their eyes set on defeating the invaders. The tribe of Gigu was a victim during this time, as most of the tribe was forcibly conscripted into Guu's army. Some survivors managed to escape and spread word of the crisis in the forest to Enri of Carne Village. Word of this disruption caught the ear of Ainz, who decided to personally settle the matter.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's upheaval and hectic daysOverlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Most of the Great Forest was mapped by Aura Bella Fiora and was now within the Sorcerer Kingdom's area of control. After eliminating the low-intelligence monsters and beasts, the new nation has taken control of several demi-human and heteromorph settlements in the forest. There is also a large underground cave, but Ainz had no intention of messing with it for the time being. Currently, it's under the administrative control of Cocytus.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land Layout The forest used to be divided into four cardinal directions, each with its own dangers and wonders. Before Ainz Ooal Gown's domination of Tob Forest, each of these areas were ruled by a creature that were regarded as myth. Northern Forest It is home to the Evil Tree, having resided there for years until Ainz killed it for good. Unofficially, the boss of the northern forest in terms of power, it was an evil treant given the name of Zy'tl Q'ae, who took refugee in the forest long ago. However, this creature mostly stayed in hibernation, so even the inhabitants of the Re-Estize Kingdom had no current awareness of its existence. Pinison Pol Perlia, the resident dryad of the forest, could in fact be called the northern forest's caretaker. Southern Forest This place was once ruled by the Wise King of the Forest before Ainz captured it. The creature, despite having never been seen, has made a name of itself to commoners and adventurers alike. For nearly two hundred years it was regarded as a myth and is venerated as one of the strongest creatures in the entire kingdom. Western Forest The western part is controlled by the Naga clan that is led by the Demon Snake of the West, who is the strongest of the Nagas and a magic caster. Eastern Forest Trolls are the dominant force to the east and they are led by an especially strong troll known as the Giant of the East. Central Forest The Monument of Ruin constructed by Aura Bella Fiora to act as a reserve base of operations in case of emergencies is located here. Underground Cave System A very extensive Cave Network discovered by Aura Bella Fiora underneath the Great Forest of Tob. Currently unexplored, the location of it's entrance has not been mentioned. Known Inhabitants Tob Forest is home to many creatures and wild demi-humans such as barghests, goblins, hobgoblins, giant snakes, ogres, trolls, hanging spiders, forest worms, jumping leeches, giant beetles, wargs and nagas. It also hosts some heteromorphic creatures regarded as myths and legends by inhabitants of the New World. * Hamsuke (Formerly) * Pinison Pol Perlia (Formerly) * Zy'tl Q'ae (Deceased) * Guu (Deceased) * Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun (Formerly) Trivia * There is a rumor that a dark elf village is located somewhere deep in the forest.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding * Aura Bella Fiora created a detailed map that covered the interior of the forest. * There seems to be a lake in the north with all kinds of races. It was also said that twin witches resides in the swamp. * In the Mass for the Dead, the Supreme Odor Flower is found in the Forest of Death and hailed as "The Legendary Tree".Mass for the Dead Special Event: Supreme Hanami References }} Gallery Navigation pl:Wielka Puszcza Tob Category:Locations Category:Forests